


Protrusion

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Modification, Chains, Complete, Dark, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical OroSasu noncon pairing with my unique take on it, it's twisted, perverse and dark. Further warnings are inside but I'm telling you all now it's not my usual strange weirdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protrusion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- April 22, 2013. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!
> 
> Warnings: There is explicit, perverse, dark, and nonconsensual content. RAPE IS NOT GOOD. I don't think anyone should ever be violated in such a way. This is a fictional story, written for purely artistic purposes.  
> Moral of the story is you shouldn't make me spend four nights in a row on the couch in my own apartment, fictional characters will get raped.

Three weeks without food. Sasuke didn't think it would be as physically tiring as it actually was. He had prepared himself for the mental pain, the constant stings of hunger that had racked his body the first two weeks. The gnawing feeling had crept up on him in the third week but he had been ready for that as well.

What he hadn't expected was the drowsiness. Being stuck in the same, lightless, room for twenty-one days, the only source of light left him blind whenever the door opened. At that point, he kept his eyes shut when Kabuto came to give him water. That was four times a day, six hours between each echo of footsteps and the creaking of the door opening. He was tired, a majority of his muscles ached and his eyes always felt heavy no matter how many hours he slept. During the first two weeks he had done countless things to pass the time in the darkness, anything to keep his mind busy. Now, he tried to keep his mind blank, to stop himself from thinking about hunger.

It had been over a year and a half since he had abandoned Konoha but this was his first test of hunger. Three weeks, he would be doing much longer periods of time later on. Orochimaru had promised him that. The gnawing came back with force, his stomach cramping fiercely. He brought his hand to his stomach, it had been taught before, now his stomach dipped below his hips, more boney than it had been in the fifteen years of his life.

His arms and legs had lost the little fat he'd had along with most of his muscle. He had taken to just lying or sitting down on the stone bed when he was too hungry to train, too tired to stand or pace. Sighing, Sasuke opened his eyes and traced the lines etched into the ceiling in the darkness, something he had taken to when all he could do was lay in bed, lacking the energy to do anything else. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, their dull thudding growing louder as the person got closer and closer to Sasuke's cell. The door opened and light flooded into the small cell, colored spots dancing underneath his eyelids.

"Sasuke." Kabuto's voice rang through the Uchiha's ears, the rankly sweet sound of someone else to keep Sasuke from losing the last of his sanity. "Water." Sighing, Sasuke brought his hands to the stone he lay upon and sat up, using his arms for support. The white haired male stepped up to the stone bed, bringing his unnaturally cold hands to Sasuke's shoulders, helping the younger boy sit up with his eyes still closed.

Holding his hands out, Sasuke waited for Kabuto to place the cup of water in his hands and when the small wooden cup was securely in his grasp he brought it up to his mouth, dry mouth flooded with the cool liquid. He drank it down in three gulps, the foul aftertaste making him frown. Squinting into the light, Sasuke licked his lips, trying to figure out what he had just swallowed.

"That wasn't, water." Sasuke murmured. His head was starting to feel dizzy, what little eyesight he had was slipping away. Light and shadows blurred together as Kabuto's hands held onto his shoulders, their clamminess sending shivers down Sasuke's spine as he fell into oblivion.

* * *

"My, my, what a quick recovery. That was a fairly potent dose Sasuke, but you were out just fifteen minutes." Sasuke could hear the amusement in Orochimaru's voice before he realized he was awake. "The injection, Kabuto."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto's voice murmured reverently. His body felt heavier than normal, most likely due to the drug. He could feel the hard stone floor against his entire body, the cool metal on his wrists and on the back of his knees. Someone had stripped him of his shirt and pants while he had been unconscious. Opening his eyes, Sasuke could see flames lighting up the room he was in. It was the same as every other room in hideout, walls and ceilings carved with black swirling lines, torches hung on walls to hide the shadowy corners.

"You've gotten thinner, Sasuke. You must be starving, three weeks is a long time without food." Orochimaru attempted to tease.

"No." Sasuke replied. He blinked and inhaled deeply through his nose. When Orochimaru had it in his mind to do something, the best option was to not struggle. He was too weak to break his chains let alone fight the snake.

"Not even the least bit? Now Sasuke, look at you, nothing but skin and bone." Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's clammy hand on his back, running down his abnormally prominent spinal chord.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. He wanted to flinch at the touch but controlled himself. Orochimaru wasn't going to get the better of him just because he was hungry.

"Kabuto, give Sasuke his own injection. I'm getting impatient." Orochimaru spoke to the white haired male that Sasuke couldn't see. "Sasuke, get on your hands and knees, we're going to do some _training_." The Uchiha was still for a moment, deciding on whether or not to obey the order. The chains rattled when he moved to comply, his arms started to shake at the effort and he relaxed, forcing himself to stop. As he straightened his head, having been lying with one of his cheeks pressed to the floor he could see a strange flicker of firelight. Turning his head, Sasuke came face to face with himself.

It was a mirror, he realized. His face was gaunt; any sort of fat he had retained from childhood was gone. He stared into his own eyes, the black depths reflecting nothing. Sasuke looked down to his chest watching it exaggeratedly expand and collapse as he breathed. He could see the chains cuffing his wrists reach up to the darkness of the ceiling.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto's voice echoed in the room and Sasuke turned his head to see the older ninja in the mirror coming up behind him with a syringe. He could see the white haired man flick the syringe's needle and watched as the liquid spurted from the needle. "I'd almost say that expression is fear, Sasuke."

"Do I look scared?" Sasuke asked banally. He could see Kabuto's lips twitch in anger as he bent down on one knee, an unusually warm hand resting on his ass cheek.

"The question is, should you be?" Kabuto whispered. He pulled at the Uchiha's cheek and pressed the syringe's needle against Sasuke's asshole. Sasuke could feel the needle dig into the muscles of his sphincter and the weirdest feeling started to travel through him. It felt like liquid was running through the muscles of his bottom. The feeling sent shivers through his body and he looked back at himself through the mirror, his eyes wide and mouth open, trying to breathe but he couldn't seem to convince his lungs to start working again.

"There," Kabuto patted Sasuke's cheek loudly and pulled the needle out, making the young Uchiha wince in pain. "Give him a minute Orochimaru-sama, his body needs to adjust to the drug." Sasuke turned his head to look through the mirror at his sensei and his pet. Orochimaru waved the white haired male away as he stepped up behind Sasuke. Sasuke felt the need to shift but held himself back, knowing he would make his chains rattle if he did. An Uchiha did not shift, at least when they could be seen.

"You can leave then Kabuto, I have no further need of you now." Orochimaru was staring down at Sasuke; he could see his sensei's smirk through the mirror. Sasuke could see the fleeting, but full out frown on the white haired man's face.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto glowered at Sasuke before smiling to the snake-like man. Shooing Kabuto away, Orochimaru watched as he white haired man left, his footsteps echoing in the enclosed space before light blinded Sasuke for the second time that day, night, length of time. Kabuto opened the door quickly and shut it just as fast, leaving Sasuke and Orochimaru alone in the poorly lit room. The hallways were never that bright, not in the year that Sasuke had been there. Had something happened to the hideout?

"Now Sasuke, are you ready for this _training_?" Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke didn't move and his eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to readjust to the darkness.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He craned his head as far back as he could, looking through the mirror to see Orochimaru's shadowed face. He could tell the snake man was smirking, happy with the position Sasuke was in.

"You'll feel it soon enough." Orochimaru chuckled and began to remove his clothing, slipping his robe over his head. The pit of Sasuke's stomach dropped as his sluggish brain put the information and his situation together.

He was chained, his legs to the ground and his hands to the chains that dropped from the ceiling. He was weak with hunger. Kabuto had just given him an unknown drug with unknown effects and Orochimaru was taking off his clothes. Sasuke had heard of this happening to Kabuto's experiments but he hadn't considered the thought of it happening to him. Orochimaru was going to use him. His ass muscles ached more so than before and they began to involuntarily spasm. A heat was spreading from his rear to the rest of his body quickly, reacting faster the longer it was in his system. Sasuke's strength was leaving him, his arms were beginning to shake and his stomach gave a hard pang of hunger, one of the strongest yet.

"Ah, you feel it now eh, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru smirked. The older man kicked away his clothes and moved to stand in front of the mirror, smirking into Sasuke's gaze through the reflective surface. Orochimaru's pale body was sagging, a shell for the soul it contained. A third of his body covered in the dark, bruise like coloring of the decaying body, it wouldn't be long before his entire body would be consumed by it. What Sasuke was worried about though, was the long, pale limb that dropped well past Sasuke's view.

Turning his head, Sasuke widened his eyes at the snake man's length, it hung low, a foot, maybe even a foot and a half long. Where had the old pedophile been hiding that? Wrapped up around his leg or coiled inside his loincloth? The image came unbidden in his mind and he inwardly shuddered.

"Did you know I used to use snakes for this training?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke looked back up to see his sensei's sharp, golden eyes running across his body with interest. "Every one of them died." A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine at that bit of information. Every snake or everyone who went through the training?

"The snakes would suffocate and bite whatever they could get their fangs in." Orochimaru continued. He reached down and grabbed himself, holding the grotesquely long penis up for Sasuke to look at. "Quite a messy business, but Kabuto managed to come up with an alternative training tool, one I find to be more _pleasurable_." Sasuke looked away, knowing full well Orochimaru wasn't going to stop and he was too weak to attempt to force him to stop.

"Let's see how Kabuto's drug has affected you, hm, Sasuke?" Orochimaru dropped his length and waddled behind Sasuke, his thing swaying between his legs. Sasuke looked down to the floor, listening to the movements the older male made. He could feel fear pouring into his system, his body trying to pump adrenaline to get himself to move. He didn't dare though, too weak to break his chains, too hungry.

Orochimaru's hands were abnormally hot on the skin of Sasuke's back. He could feel the older man's fingers slide down to his ass, parting his cheeks to look at the Uchiha's entrance. His captor's touch left a path across his skin as hot as fire and Sasuke almost gasped, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Oh yes, this is very nice." The snake lover murmured in delight. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's finger trace over his perineum before violently shoving fingers into him. He lurched forward, shocked by the sudden intrusion and unable to tell just how many fingers his captor was using. "This will do just fine." The fingers pushed in deeper, his asshole stretching to accommodate them. It was a strange feeling, more numbness than pain.

Sasuke sealed his lips together and lowered the lids of his eyes a fraction to hide his expression before turning to the mirror. He could see Orochimaru kneeling over his legs, staring at Sasuke's filled ass as he pulled his fingers out. Sasuke watched the snake sannin examine his hand with interest. The man's pale fingers were red in the firelight, covered in a strange liquid, strands of it connecting three of his fingers together.

Orochimaru looked down into the mirror, cold golden eyes meeting blurred obsidian and he smirked at Sasuke, holding his hand up for his student to see. "What a wonderful drug, you've already lubricated yourself so thoroughly." That substance had come from Sasuke's body? His lips parted in shock. Seeing this, Orochimaru lowered his hand down to Sasuke's face. "Don't you want to taste yourself?" The snake sannin teased and watched as Sasuke cringed.

Sasuke refused to answer, turning his head away from the mirror and Orochimaru's hand. He was angry for letting the snake get to him and a sharp pain in his gut resurfaced, reminding him how hungry he was.

"No?" Orochimaru asked. He feigned innocence and wiped the substance off his fingers onto Sasuke's back. The stuff seemed to burn Sasuke's skin, his nerves screaming in agony as if the man's fingers had set fire on him. His arms collapsed underneath him and he fell. His face hit the stone floor and the chains clattering loudly around his ears. "Now Sasuke, back on your hands and knees." Orochimaru chided him. It took Sasuke a second to find any kind of strength in him to get back up and another slow, agonizing minute to actually do it. Orochimaru waited patiently for Sasuke to do as he was told and as soon as he had, the older man placed a hand on Sasuke's hip.

"Now," Orochimaru rubbed Sasuke's behind gently, making Sasuke's hair stand on end. "Tell me when you're full." The hand disappeared from the Uchiha's rear and Sasuke waited in tense anticipation for something, anything to happen.

Finally it did, after an eternity of seconds, Orochimaru brought something up to Sasuke's entrance and pressed against his opening. At first, Sasuke stiffened, not believing what was happened, then he jerked his head to the mirror. The snake was holding up his erection with both hands, forcing it inside of the Uchiha. He could feel his ass muscles stretching to accommodate the older man but there really wasn't any pain. It was starting to freak Sasuke out. His eyes widened as he felt Orochimaru's head squeeze through his entrance and heard his captor moan.

Was the man already that aroused? It hardly seemed real. Sasuke watched Orochimaru's eyes close and mouth open as he leaned in closer, more of his length slipping inside of him. He was going so fast, his ass was being stretched so wide and quickly; it felt weird. Lurching forward, Sasuke attempted to get away from the strange feeling but the metal cuffs on the back of his knees chaffed at his calves and held him in one place. Orochimaru continued to push himself inside of the Uchiha, using one hand to hold up his length and the other on Sasuke's hips to pull him closer.

His stomach was aching, he couldn't put the feeling of his lower body into words and Orochimaru had opened his eyes to smirk at the Uchiha below him as he tightened his grip on the male's waist. Sasuke tensed, the pain in his stomach growing stronger the deeper Orochimaru pushed into him. He looked away from the cruel gleam in Orochimaru's eyes, and caught sight of his stomach.

The skin of his stomach was moving. Sasuke held his breath but it kept moving, growing larger as Orochimaru forced himself deeper inside of him. He let out a shocked sound from the back of his throat as Orochimaru's thing swelled inside of him. It was reaching places Sasuke hadn't ever felt before and then suddenly, it pulled back. He could feel his insides move with it, his body clinging to the invading limb. Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat and he could feel his eyes widen, he looked back to see Orochimaru grinning at him sadistically.

"You like that don't you, Sasuke?" Orochimaru pushed his erection back in roughly, pushing Sasuke off his hands. Sasuke could feel a second hand settle on his hips as Orochimaru shoved himself deeper.

Sasuke's face connected with the stone floor again, his eyes staring at his stomach as it expanded. The strangest part was he could see it more than he could feel it. A stitch of pain etched its way through Sasuke's stomach but he couldn't tell if it was from hunger or the thing penetrating him.

"Oh, Ssssaassuke." Orochimaru moaned. He pulled Sasuke closer to him, gripping the younger males waist so tight Sasuke briefly thought his bones would break under the pressure. The skin of his stomach was stretching, uncomfortably so. Suddenly, cold met the heated skin of his ass and he inhaled sharply. Glancing back, Sasuke could see Orochimaru's crotch pressed up against his ass, the man's entire length was inside of him.

"How does it feel Sasuke? To have me inside of you?" Orochimaru leaned over, whispering into the Uchiha's ear. A shiver crept up Sasuke's spine and he grimaced. Lifting his head, Sasuke tried to turn his head away from the mirror only to have Orochimaru raise his hand from his hip to the back of his head, forcing his head back onto the stone floor.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Snake got your tongue?" Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke couldn't bear to look into the mirror to see his captor's expression. Sasuke could feel the older man's body press down onto him. His cold skin igniting tendrils of fire that danced across his back and down his arms.

"No-gh!" Sasuke started to make a smart comment but Orochimaru's tongue invaded his mouth before he could finish. His eyes darted to the mirror; Orochimaru was on top of him, smirking down at him as his forked tongue attempted to slide down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gagged. His stomach heaved and he tried to turn his head away from the mirror but Orochimaru's tongue was still in his mouth. He bit down roughly on the wriggling muscle and felt it flail against the back of his throat.

Releasing the writhing muscle, it curled away from his throat and then completely out of his mouth. Sasuke gladly closed his mouth, tongue running over his teeth only to find blood on them. He spat out what he could onto the ground. Orochimaru was silent, his body lifting from Sasuke's back but the uncomfortable tightness remained inside of him and his stomach was still grotesquely protruding when he reopened his eyes, filled with the older man's length.

"Ah, there's the Sasuke I know." Orochimaru nearly giggled. The younger male didn't move his eyes from his stomach, half concerned and half afraid of what the snake would do to him next. He could see Orochimaru reaching up for something, his shadow flickering on the wall through the mirror and Sasuke could see it in the corner of his eye. Briefly wondering what the older man was doing, Sasuke heard the clanking of chains and felt the pull on his wrists.

Oh. He was going to be raised by his arms. Sasuke didn't even try to fight it; Orochimaru couldn't be stopped with pleas or weak attempts to fight him and on top of that, Sasuke was an Uchiha. Uchiha's were not weak so the only thing he could think to do was to bear it as silently and emotionlessly as possible.

He watched the metal links on the floor slowly grew taught before rising into the darkness above. It pulled on his wrists until they were forced to leave the ground. Orochimaru was silent throughout all of this, a smirk plastered across his pale face. Sasuke watched himself in he mirror as he was pulled into a kneeling position. Orochimaru didn't stop until Sasuke thought his arms were going to pop out of their sockets. There was no way the young Uchiha could resist, the man's cock already up his ass and hands strung high above his head, he was trapped.

"Now we begin the real training." Orochimaru whispered into his ear. The snake's breath against his ear made Sasuke want to gag, his throat constricting as he tried to stop himself from choking. Cold hands gripped his waist tightly and sent burning jolts of pain wherever he was touched. He could feel Orochimaru pull out a few inches before shoving himself back inside. Sasuke couldn't breathe, the length inside of him felt as though it were penetrating his stomach. The feeling of being full and empty all at the same time was too much for him, he didn't know how to respond.

"That's it. Tighten up for me, Sasuke, suck me in." Orochimaru whispered into his ear again. Sasuke grimaced and looked into the mirror. He didn't want to but his eyes were drawn to his own body, the swell in his stomach had gotten bigger, more defined as Orochimaru's cock slid inside of him.

Sasuke's eyes darted to his own face where he could see his horrified expression, unable to hide his fear and disgust. His eyes darted to Orochimaru's face. The man was smirking at the Uchiha's body, watching the covered limb move in time with his own thrusts into Sasuke. Orochimaru moved his hands to Sasuke's stomach, gripping his own length through the skin of his captive's stomach.

He could feel the thing inside of him swell again and burning cold of Orochimaru's hands on his stomach. Sasuke watched as the older man fondled his stomach as he thrust inside of him and briefly wondered just what kind of training was this? Through the haze of chaos in his mind, Sasuke could discern only that this was for Orochimaru's pleasure. Looking down at himself, Sasuke could see his own limpness, unexcited by the strange feelings inside of him or the drugs, maybe both. Maybe it was because it was Orochimaru? The only reason he had joined the snake was for power. He hadn't prepared himself for this.

A shiver travelled up and down his spine, Orochimaru was licking his neck, trying to illicit a response from him. Sasuke didn't have one; he was chained down, drugged, completely at the man's mercy. He lifted his eyes to the mirror and watched the half decayed man abuse his body. Back and forth the man thrust into him, hands massaging, pinching and squeezing Sasuke's skin that was covering his length. It seemed to last for hours, Sasuke's body awash with sensations of heat and cold clashing, melding together.

How much longer was this going to be? Finally, when he thought he was going to lose himself in the strange sensations of the drug, Orochimaru gasped, sucking in air greedily as he came. Sasuke could feel the man's length inside of him grow smaller, no longer swollen in pleasure. He could hear himself breathe as Orochimaru came inside him, a slow and long rhythm of inhale and exhaling.

The sensation of being filled with cum was more annoying than strange. The discharge was following gravity, oozing past Orochimaru's softening length closer to his entrance. It was warm and almost like a liquid but the feeling disgusted Sasuke. An overwhelming thought bubbled inside of his brain, the man had _cum inside of him._ Sneering at the feeling, Sasuke looking into the mirror to see Orochimaru slumping behind him, pulling his length out of Sasuke with a satisfied expression. Turning away from the mirror, Sasuke attempted to rule in his features. The drug was dissipating and his body was cold, the room and floor was freezing.

"How do you feel, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. He pulled his length free of Sasuke's hole and watched in the mirror for any sort of reaction. Sasuke's lower body tensed when he was suddenly emptied, it ached and throbbed with his heartbeat but he kept his expression dull, bored.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured. He listened to Orochimaru stand, dusting off his decaying body and moved to pick up his clothes, obviously angry that he hadn't affected Sasuke like he had hoped to and had missed the moments when he did in his own pleasure. Sasuke's stomach roared to life, stabbing hunger returning with a vengeance.

"You're things have been packed. We're moving to another hideout." Sasuke almost didn't hear the man over his lower bodies calls, empty and hungry. Orochimaru picked up his clothes from the floor and literally slithered into them, morphing his body to slide into them before returning to his original form, filling the clothes properly.

"When?" Sasuke asked. His voice caught in his throat and he croaked his question out. The snake lover came back to Sasuke, reaching up into the darkness to pull at the Uchiha's chained arms. With the sound of his chains clattering to the floor, the young Uchiha's arms fell to his side before clicking open. Sasuke could see Orochimaru press down on a spiral on the floor, the cuffs on the back of his knees opening in response.

"Now." Orochimaru turned away from the younger male and opened the door. Light flooded the room, blinding Sasuke as he closed his eyes, still kneeling where he had awoken. He waited until Orochimaru had closed the door, leaving Sasuke in firelight, before he moved. Rubbing at his boney wrists, Sasuke carefully got to his feet, ignoring the mirror as it reflected his movements. A quickly cooling substance poured from Sasuke's asshole down his skinny legs, dripping onto the floor with wet, plopping sounds. He refused to think about where it had come from, fearing he would gag or dry heave.

In the corner of the room was a heap of clothes, what Sasuke had been wearing when Kabuto had drugged him. Nearly sighing in relief, Sasuke rushed to put his clothes back on, the cold biting at his skin as he regained more and more of his senses. As soon as he was dressed, the Uchiha hobbled to the other side of the room, towards the door. His body screamed in protest, he wanted to wipe away the cooling, disgusting substance seeping into his underwear and pants, to sleep, he wanted to eat and be filled again.

At some point on his quest for the door his sense of smell had returned and he became acutely aware that the entire room smelled of sex and death. There was no doubt in his mind that he reeked of the same stench of decay and sweat. Orochimaru had used him. That was abundantly clear and Sasuke had to reel in his anger to stop himself from going and attacking the snake in his weakened state. As an Uchiha, he would get his revenge when the time was right. With one hand, he opened the door to the room and was blinded by light. He brought up his hand to shield his eyes and placed the other on his stomach, trying to quell the dual pain raging in the lower half of his body.

A cold wind rushed past Sasuke, reaching into his body to destroy what little warmth he had left. His eyes were slow in adjusting to the natural light but as he acclimatized his eyes he tried to figure what was wrong with the world. Bringing his hand down, all Sasuke could see was white and black.

What was once a hallway was gone. An entire part of the hideout had collapsed and snow had covered the rubble, the black were the hallways on the other side of the devastation. As it became easier for Sasuke to see, he could make out bodies in the snow, dead and cold. The snow was stained with bits of flesh and darkened blood stains.

Orochimaru's hideout had been found and attacked. His arrangements for staying here the entire winter were disrupted and his whole plan was now blotted by this unforeseen occurrence. That was why-Sasuke's stomach ached and he brought his hand from his stomach down to the shallow dip above his jarringly jutting hips. The last thought fleeing from his mind before he could grasp it.

His body reacted, shivers travelling up his spine as his insides churned. Sasuke's mind brought up the memory of looking into the mirror, seeing the skin of his stomach stretching and molding to Orochimaru's cock. Sasuke thought he was going to puke but his stomach only fluttered nauseously as he stared at his flat stomach, imagining the protrusion underneath his fingertips.


End file.
